The Anonymous & The Precious
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: Alternative of On Your Mind. Sora is dating Naminé, Roxas is frustrated, Kairi can read minds and realizes she's part of a twisted game which no one can expect the ending of... Will she be able to find her way into Sora's heart in time? For Chibylove
1. The Anonymous

_The Anonymous & The Precious_

The Alternative from _ On Your Mind  
><em>**Requested by Chibylove  
><strong>_For Chibylove, because she gave me the opportunity to think further than where my other story started._

**Rated: T  
>Genre: Romance &amp; Friendship (Probably humor too.)<strong>

**Chapter One:  
><strong>_The Anonymous  
>_<em>

It's not easy being a freak.  
>That's why I prefer being the Anonymous.<p>

"Kairi, why are you going to school all alone? Isn't Xion waiting for you?" My mum asked as I gave her a small kiss and headed for the front door.  
>I froze in my steps and turned to face her with a sigh. "Mum, I told you, Xion is dating Vanitas. She's probably on school already."<br>My mum took a deep breath and I could hear her question, which she knew would create an awkward situation, before she spoke it out loud.  
><em>Shouldn't you be dating too?<br>_I should. Maybe.  
>To claim the title: 'I'm dating', you need a couple of things:<br>One, you need a boyfriend (Obviously),  
>So, two, you need a guy you love.<br>Then, three, that guy needs to love you too in order to fulfill step one.  
>Four, you had to be brave enough to talk to the guy.<br>So, why am I not dating?  
>One: I don't have a boyfriend.<br>Two: I do have a guy I'm in love with.  
>Three: The guy doesn't love me because he's in love with somebody else.<br>Four: I'm way too scared to talk with him.  
>"Shouldn't you be dating too?"<br>Mental facepalm. No, mum. I just told you why I am not dating… in my head.  
>"Mum… The fact Xion is dating doesn't mean I have to be dating as well." I said, trying to stay gentle.<br>My mother smiled and gave up. "Have a nice day at school!" She said as she ruffled my hair.

I walked to the bus stop and frowned as I saw that nobody else was there. I was all alone.  
>Then, I let my backpack slid from my shoulders and let it drop onto the floor.<br>Waiting.  
>I saw a boy arriving. Blond, messy hair and crystal blue eyes and I knew enough.<br>Roxas Strife.  
>The brother of the one I'd prefer not to be talking about.<br>My personal barrier, which resulted me in being the Anonymous all these years, kept me from waving at him. We'd been together in a project once. Well… he'd probably forgotten all about me. That's how things are.  
>I searched in my head for his mental voice and waited until he came in my reach.<br>_I can so kill him when he does that._ _It's just not fair. Why? Why? Why does he have her?  
><em>How come confusion? I frowned and cocked my head to the side. What the heck was he thinking about?  
><em>Of course, I would've probably done the same thing. Shouldn't blame him too much. After all, she was the one who decided… Gah! Stop this. Just think about something else!<br>_His eyes wondered around, searching for something to think about.  
>Too bad he had to look at me.<br>_Oh, there's…. shit. I forgot her name…  
><em>"Hi," He greeted me casually while standing beside me, letting his backpack fall to the ground…. Rather rudely. He'd get a new one every year or what?  
>"Hello Roxas," I said, my voice shivering a bit, not really used to the fact I was talking to others than my mother.<br>_She's still cute.  
><em>I blushed and looked to the ground. What now? What now? What do I say?  
>"You're not much of a talker, are you?"<br>I shook my head, and looked at him. His blue eyes were watching me, making me feel uncomfortable. He probably saw my uneasiness in my eyes.  
><em>Now, why doesn't she have a Sora to tell her he loves her every second of the day? Why does he tell Naminé that? She doesn't need to hear that all the time. She knows she's great.<br>_The forbidden name rang through my mind.  
>Sora…<br>I've been in love with him since I saw him in Roxas's memory, long ago. But in that same memory, all my hopes turned to dust…  
>He loved Naminé. The Precious.<br>He was holding her hand… kissing her… talking to her.  
>Why would he care about the Anonymous when he had the Precious?<br>_Why can't I remember her name? It was something with… with a K… Kate? No, Kim? No way….  
><em>He frowned in concentration. He really tried hard.  
>"Roxas!"<br>Sora…  
>I flinched and backed away from him, trying to hide… which made my arm brush against Roxas, catching his attention.<br>_What's wrong with her? She… Sora? She's afraid of Sora?  
><em>I heard him laugh in his head. _From all persons to be afraid of… afraid of Sora? That's like being afraid of… of… cupcakes. Sora the Cupcake.  
><em>Unconsciously, I tried to search for Sora's mental voice. It was, like all those other mental voices, lower than his original voice.  
>Then, I focussed really hard and I heard him in my head… for the first time ever.<br>Breaking my heart once again.  
><em>Seriously, he could've wait until I told Naminé goodbye! He can't expect me to immediately hang up after I've told her I love her! Sheesh, he's been in love before too, right? He must know how it feels.<br>_I refused to look at him.  
>"Hello Sora." Roxas said casually.<br>"Don't 'hello Sora' me!" Sora growled. "You just left home! I always wait for you, but you couldn't wait for me once?"  
><em>Not if you're talking with Naminé.<br>Of course you wouldn't wait for me, you're always doing that. You never think about others.  
><em>The two boys glared at each other and I felt strangely uncomfortable.  
>They were having these rows only because of misunderstandings?<br>Such a shame.  
>But hey, who was I? I wasn't even a friend from them… so I had to stay out of their business.<br>Sadly enough…  
>And then Sora's deep blue eyes caught mine.<br>_Whoa… who is _she?  
>Roxas saw him looking and frowned. <em>Well done, Ms. Red. You've caught my brother's attention. Now for Pete's sake… KEEP his attention!<br>_Sora blinked twice. _She's cute.  
><em>Some twisted side of me absolutely enjoyed that thought. But the rest of me, the bigger side, shrunk away. Oh no. This was making it all so hard.  
>Why did he have to date Naminé? If he hadn't, I could try to be brave, for once, and I could have said 'hello'. Maybe.<br>But the twisted side laughed at my thoughts. What kept me from saying 'hello'? I'd said 'hi' to Roxas as well.  
>Saying 'hi' didn't mean you were crushing on somebody immediately, right?<br>I was, but it wouldn't seem like it, right?  
>A second had passed.<br>_She's really cute. Is she dating Roxas or something?  
>He's still looking at her… this amazes me! He never stares longer at a girl than what? Two seconds?<br>_But in my mind, the twisted side whispered as well…  
><strong>Say it!<br>**"Hi,"  
>My other side made a mental facepalm. The twisted side smiled happily.<br>Sora blinked again. "Hi," He said, much softer than he had before.  
>And meanwhile, Roxas started to grin like a maniac.<br>_Does somebody PLEASE have a camera? I _have _to film this! This is not happening! Look at the way he stares at her! Well… it'll be over soon. _Roxas added gloomily to his thoughts. _This is, after all, just a moment. What was her name again? K… K…  
><em>Sora's head was a chaos. Thoughts went and left so fast I could barely hear them. Until he cleared them up.  
><em>Awkward. What do I say now? 'Hi, I'm Sora'? Odd. Odd.<br>Well, he doesn't seem to introduce himself. I will then, however she seems to know him. I must have let his name drop once or twice in that project… K… K…Kairi! That's it!  
><em>He remembered. I was really surprised. _  
><em>Roxas cleared his throat. "Kairi, this is Sora, my brother. Sora, this is Kairi, a friend of mine."  
><strong>A friend. He called you a friend. And he remembered your name!<br>**_Just a friend, huh? Wait, why am I thinking this? She's just a girl. Some ordinary girl. Nothing more.  
>Yes, Sora. Let that sink in. Puh.<br>_The bus came as a girl with brown hair came running toward the bus stop and I realized this eternity, for as it had seemed an eternity, it had only been a few minutes.

"Hey, can I sit next to you?" Roxas asked me as I had found myself a seat.  
><strong>Why not? He's your friend now, after all.<br>**I smiled a bit and let him sit next to me.  
>"I'm sorry about my brother. He's such an idiot these days."<br>"I _heard _that, Roxas!" Sora said with a raised brow. He sat in the back of the bus, keeping the seat empty next to him.  
>For Naminé.<br>Roxas observed me. Again.  
><em>There's something just off about her. I just can't seem to name it.<br>_You'd better not, Roxas. There's no need to know I'm a freak.  
><strong>He probably knows that already.<br>**Well… yeah.  
>"Just asking, but where do you sit in the breaks?" Roxas asked. <em>Maybe she can help me out. She seems nice enough. She <em>has _to help me!  
><em>"I-I used to hang out with Xion, but now she's dating Vanitas… she's usually with him. I spend most of the time under the stairs."  
>Roxas nodded. <em>That explains why I never really saw her. I mean, you can't miss her with that hair.<br>_I wanted to follow Sora's example and say: "I heard that, Roxas!", but obviously, I couldn't.  
><em>This is so odd… I've never experienced this before…<br>_Sora was confused.  
>I turned my head slightly, to look at him.<br>_You would nearly say…. I… Nu-uh. No way. I'm not. Bloody heck I'm not.  
><em>The bus skipped to a stop, and a blonde girl with a white sundress came in.  
>Roxas stared.<br>Sora stared.  
><em>She's so damn beautiful… <em> Roxas groaned in his mind. He let out a sigh and turned to me again.  
>"There comes the bride…" He said, sarcasm dripping off his voice.<br>I blocked out Sora. I didn't felt the need to hear his voice saying she looked beautiful in my head too.  
>Of course, I knew she was.<br>Her long eyelashes surrounding clear blue eyes, her blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she wiped a strand from her eyes.  
>Then, her gaze raised and met… Roxas's?<br>_Nam… why did you do this to me? _He asked her in his head, gloomily.  
>I had heard Naminé only in his memory. I'd never heard her voice in real life.<br>She blushed, slightly and then met Sora's gaze.  
>And I blocked them all out, except Roxas.<br>Wait… he was _jealous?  
><em>Roxas was _jealous _of Sora?  
>He was in love with Naminé too?<p>

**Well, I think we can assume hell **_**did **_**break loose. You came in just on time, it seems.**

**(A/N)  
>I really hope this start did not disappoint any of you… and I hope you enjoyed this ;)<br>Just so you all know, I'm shifting perspectives. These twisted (boy, do I love that word) relationships need further explanation! xD**

**Thanks for reading chapter one and I hope I'll be seeing you all back in the second chapter! *Waves***


	2. New Friend

_The Anonymous & The Precious_

The Alternative from _ On Your Mind  
><em>**Requested by Chibylove  
><strong>_For Chibylove, because she gave me the opportunity to think further than where my other story started._

**Rated: T  
>Genre: Romance &amp; Friendship (Probably humor too.)<strong>

__****

**Chapter Two:  
><strong>_New Friend  
>_<em>

I looked at her, from the corner of my eye.

She was silent. She tossed a strand of her hair around her fingertips and a small frown on her

forehead made it clear she was thinking. About what?

I turned to notice my brother's stare as well.

Huh. Well… apparently, she was interesting for him as well. For me, she was interesting because she held secrets I wanted to find out, to distract myself.

But why would he want to?

My brother was already occupied by somebody else.

I mean, look at him! His arm wrapped loosely around Naminé's shoulder, and yet his eyes were burning on crimson hair.

I looked back at Kairi again, my eyes roaming over her face, trying to search for whatever caught my brother's attention.

I'd never seen him like this before, well, except for Naminé.

"Say, Kairi?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

Something in her tone made me frown as well. It had seem like she had heard what I wanted to ask already. Maybe she was good at guessing?

She blushed and cocked her head to the side. "Well?"

I blinked twice. "Oh, right." I said. "Do you mind if I would sit with you in the break? I mean, if you have nothing else to do?"

The bus, which was pretty empty – well, after all, it was a beautiful day – could all hear my question.

Sora's eyes narrowed, but as soon as he saw me looking, he looked away and started talking with Naminé.

What was he thinking?

That he could claim Kairi the moment he had seen her?

Meet Disappointment, Sora. I've met him too, thanks to you. It's not a nice person, just so you know.

Kairi suddendly chuckled. "You know, I think I like you." She simply said, her eyes twinkling.

I blinked twice again. "Err, well… thank you… I think I like you too…" What else could I say? It did sound crappy, but I would go along with it.

"So, this means you're okay with it?" I added, hesitantly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll take the risk."

The bus skipped to a stop, nearly yanking me out of my seat.

She stood up, walked past me, and smiled.

Then, she turned and got out of the bus, leaving me confused.

_What was the girl thinking?_

"Roxas!"

I turned and faced my brother. His cheeks were red from all the running he had done. "Wait up!"

I slowed down, watching him as he put his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

"What's up, Sora?"

Then, I remembered he was angry with me because of this morning.

"If it's about this morning-"

He immediately cut me off. "No, it's about that girl."

…  
>That girl.<br>Kairi.

"Yeah…?" I said, slowly. My arms crossed themselves over my chest.

He straightened himself again and curiosity burned on his face. "How did you meet her? I mean, I never saw her before with you or something."

"I know her from some project." I said, frowning as I recalled the memory. "It's pretty long ago, but well…" I shrugged. "Since I'm looking for a very good friend, she has showed great potential." I winked at my brother as he laughed.

"Typical you." He said. "Typical."

He sighed and nodded once. "So, you're not dating her?"

I frowned again. "Dating?"

"Yeah… I…" He blushed. He gritted his teeth and blushed even more. "I mean… Just asking…"

"No… I'm not dating her."

He grinned widely at me and was planning on turning and walking off, but I held him back.

"Why are you asking? Interested?"

He froze in his steps, and he slightly turned away.

"Nah… just wondering. She didn't look like the kind of girl you usually hang out with."

My jaw nearly dropped. _Wait… what?_

"Excuse me? What does that mean? That I usually hang out with sluts or something?"

He started laughing. "No. But she does seem different. I'm sure you've noticed as well."

And with those words he left me behind, just as confused as Kairi had left me this morning.

What was up with them?

They would make a nice, deadly couple, I thought sarcastically. They'd be Mr. and Mrs. Mysterious.

And I would be their first victim.

"Roxas?"

My head snapped up at the tap on my shoulder.

It was Kairi.

She looked, well… just like all the other girls.

Worn off by school, tired and ready to sink through their knees.

And yes, midday hadn't even started yet.

But, still… she looked way prettier than them. The other girls, I mean.

I guess only Naminé could beat her.

"Oh, hi, Kairi!" I said, trying to sound cheerfully.

Because, for those of you who don't know why, I was bloody worn off by school as well, tired as ever and also ready to sink through my knees. Thank you very much.

She chuckled again. "You seemed in… deep thoughts." She said, smirking.

That was some weird hesitation.

Like I said, they'd make a perfect couple together.

"So, how'd school go?" I asked casually.

Kairi sat down and I followed her example.

"Well, as usual, I think." She said, leaning against the wall.

It was silent here. How she had found me here, I had no idea, but I did not really mind.

"And how about you?"

I looked up at her and shrugged. "The same as usual."

She smiled and pulled up her knees, wrapping her arms around them. "I think school will be pretty… usual, until you start to look differently at it."

What did I tell you? She's from a different planet! She has too. I mean… what the hell do I say?

"Err…"

"I didn't really expect an answer to it," she smiled gently at me, as if she heard what I thought. She really was a good guesser. Or… I was just a dumbass. "It was a statement."

I nodded and thought about it.

_'Until I started to look differently at it?'_

"Well, if I would look differently at it… I had some unusual talk with my brother today."

Why was I even telling her this? Did it matter?

She smiled encouraging at me. "Yeah?" Well, in any case, it mattered for her. Like she really wanted to know me. Touching.

"He was asking about you…" I said, frowning as I crossed my arms. "I've never seen him that interested in a female beside Naminé before."

She looked away, frowning and she did look a bit pale.

"Oh."

She didn't ask further.

"Err," I thought about a new subject. It was clear she did not want to continue this one. "So, what did went differently for you?"

"Well… to be honest… this conversation with you and… well, you." She said, looking back at me while she smiled weakly.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I usually don't talk to others… beside my mother." She said, softly. "Actually, I have no idea why I am talking to you."

Err… thanks?

"Although I do have a theory…" She said.

"I'm listening?"

She smiled again. "You look at things in another way than the others… a bit like me. And they say that you can be friends if you have at least one thing in common, right? Well… here we are, I'd say."

I smiled back at her and gave her a small nod. "That makes sense."

She chuckled. "Dear Roxas," She said. "This is a world of linked senses… why would we be an exception?"

**Maybe… maybe Sora was right about having an interest in this girl…  
>If you would let her go… let her walk away…<br>What a boring life you would have.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Hi there, and thanks for reading the second chapter.  
>Yeah. I know it's much later than I wanted it to be, but if I would tell you how many times I removed the original text…<br>You would be laughing out loud.  
>This took so long that I was nearly starting to yank my hair out.<br>Until I saw things through Roxas's perspective. Then everything fell in place and I could write again.  
>Big thanks to our big pal, Roxas! *applause*<strong>

**Oh, and I think I got it figured out… the layout and all. Here's a try? xD I don´t like it, the way I´m writing it in Word… but I hope it turns out okay.**

**I hope I´ll see you in the third chapter and I hope you liked this one :D**


	3. A Thousand Miles Apart

_The Anonymous & The Precious_

The Alternative from _On Your Mind  
><em>**Requested by Chibylove  
><strong>_For Chibylove, because she gave me the opportunity to think further than where my other story started._

**Rated: T  
>Genre: Romance &amp; Friendship (Probably humor too.)<strong>

Chapter Three:

_A Thousand Miles Apart  
>_<em>

After our… well… first day spending together, we became friends really fast.

Roxas is easy to like and he could brighten up my days.

And, importantly as well, I started to feel comfortable while talking to him, while hanging out with him… everything became easier.

I woke up with a smile and went to bed with a smile.

And yet…

Getting closer to one, you got closer to the other as well.

I always tried to avoid contact (in what way whatsoever) with him or Naminé, but becoming closer to Roxas meant I had to deal with them too.

It could be Roxas's thoughts, leading back to a memory in which I heard them talk, or maybe even hearing them talk myself, but it made me feel bad.

I could deal with it better than I could at first, that was a definite positive point.

And Roxas was quick to realize I wasn't happy with Sora and Naminé being a couple.

Sure, he didn't know why, but he always tried to cheer me up afterwards.

I was Kairi now. The Anonymous had fled, for a while.

I didn't miss her.

* * *

><p>Days passed on.<p>

They were all similar to each other.

All were somehow empty… to me, in any case.

I stared through the window, trying hard not to think.

Trying not to let myself feel what I have been feeling the past days.

I glanced beside me.

Naminé was twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger, her eyebrows in a frown and her eyes on… them.

My brother… and…

_Kairi…_

Suddendly the girl turned, automatically, as if someone had been calling out her name.

Her blue eyes found mine and I swear I could not feel my heartbeat for a second.

Then, she looked away, too quickly for my intensive stare. She had just looked up, maybe thought she heard her name, and looked back to Roxas.

I had seen nothing, and yet so much.

It was frustrating, knowing my brother saw them every day. Her eyes, I mean.

I'm not dumb… I had realized already that I was having a… a weak spot for that girl.

Nothing much, though. I mean, I still loved Naminé.

Roxas leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

I tried to listen to their conversation. It shouldn't be hard. The bus was pretty empty and they talked in a normal volume.

"- it was amazingly to see you could pull that off… I'm still wondering how."

She laughed gently at him while crossing her arms. "It wasn't fair! It was your fault! You were such a coward!"

He ruffled her hair. "Look who's saying the word! May I remind you about-"

"No! You may not!" She laughed again and gave him a little push.

"Too bad, missy, I am going to-" Roxas stopped talking as he caught me staring.

His eyebrow raised and a corner of his mouth turned upwards.

Kairi turned as well and saw me looking too.

My heart started pounding so hard I was afraid she could hear it.

I looked away and I knew, somehow, she did the same.

After I was sure she had looked away, which was when Roxas started talking again, I looked up again.

"Anyways," Roxas said lightly to a frowning Kairi, who stared at her hands in her lap. "I think we can conclude we're both cowards. Happy now?"

He extended his hand to her and grinned widely at her.

She looked up, flashed him a dazzling smile and they shook hands. "Very happy."

They went silent, but then she smirked. "Although I have to say you're a bigger one than me."

The discussion flamed up again and it ended in their laughter.

A pang of jealousy through my chest as I watched them.

This was not fair!

I looked at Naminé, frowning and feeling miserable.

Oh, how I wished her blonde hair would turn crimson right now…

She was looking straightly forward, just like she had done the whole time.

She hid something for me.

And I was hiding something for her.

* * *

><p>We were in our usual spot. Under the stairs on the left side of the school.<p>

Roxas had brought up the subject we both didn't like to talk about.

"Sora and Naminé are going through a hard phase of their…" he struggled. "relationship." He coughed through the word.

_Bleh. It sounds way too serious. It sounds like… I'm going to be their best man on their wedding or something. Bleh. Bleh. That's just… gross. And wrong. _

"I've noticed." I mumbled. I forgot that he didn't knew I could hear it in Sora's mind.

"Oh. Is it that obvious?" He smirked at me. "I thought I was the only one beside them who knew." He said, more to himself than to me.

I shrugged. "He didn't look too happy in the bus, Naminé didn't either."

Roxas's smirk fell. He frowned.

"No. She didn't."

_I guess it'll never be more than dreaming. She really loves him then. Damn. Damn. Then I am going to be their best man. Shit. _

He sighed and leaned back. "God. This is sickening me."

"What's sickening you?" I asked, wondering if the thought of being their best man was sickening or the fact he was seriously crushing hard for Naminé.

He eyed me. "I can trust you, right?"

I nodded, only nodded.

He pulled his knees up, wrapped his arms around them and rested his head on his arms. "My brother and I have more in common than it may seem."

_Damnit. She was mine first! But then he went and took her away. Why didn't I tell her I loved her? I've wasted so much by just keeping my mouth shut. Damnit._

"You're in love with Naminé." I whispered, not caring for other explanation. It was clear to me what was sickening to him.

He looked up, his eyes and face filled with expressions.

Confusion. Fascination. Sadness. Jealousy. Others I couldn't name.

_How did she find out? It's not possible! I hid it so well! Did I?_

"How did you find out?" He said, monotone. He looked away.

Truth or dare.

I didn't want to lie. I didn't want to… I was not ready yet.

"I don't know. I don't think I should've known it earlier than now… but I guess I did."

It didn't make sense. Neither did it to him.

_Ah, right. Now I get it. Totally. Come again?_

He raised a brow as he turned to me again. "I would really like to hear some explanation about... that… sentence."

I frowned, looking at my hands. "I can't." I saw him looking, very confused. "Yet." I added, hesitantly.

_Mr. and Mrs. Mysterious. Now you're going to reveal those mysteries you've been hiding!_

Roxas suddendly chuckled. "All right, Mrs. Mysterious, open up. I did too." He laughed again. "However you knew that… apparently."

I hugged myself. "Mrs.? Why the heck am I married?" I smirked at him. "I do love the surname though."

_Good job, Roxas, now you have to explain why the heck you set her up with that idiot of a brother of mine._

He blushed and then laughed again. "That's a private joke of myself."

I blushed as well when I heard his thoughts. "Who's Mr. Mysterious, then?" I asked, already knowing it, of course.

_Ah. You really want to know? Well, a few hints. One: he's my brother. Two: his name is Sora. Three: he's just as confusing as you are these days. _

"No one in particular." He said, watching my face carefully. His thoughts were just like they were usually, but it was like he was testing me now. It felt… odd.

I knew I was blushing a deep shade of red. O-oh.

"Hmmm…" Roxas said, and his thoughts created an idea which came close to what I could pull off.

_Does she have a sixth sense or something? Not seeing ghosts, but… differently. Like she knows more than we all do. _

I was saved by the bell. I was going to tell him. I was. But not now.

"C'mon, let's go." I said, smiling down at him.

When he didn't move, but kept staring at me, I winked. "I won't tell anybody. I told you: you can trust me."

He grinned and stood up. "Now all I have to do is," He started, walking to the stairs. "to make you trust me too."

* * *

><p>She was in my class today. Why did I never notice before?<p>

I glanced around, looking if I saw Naminé somewhere.

When I couldn't find her blonde hair anywhere, I felt bad.

I wasn't doing something forbidden, right?

All I was going to do was going to talk with her for myself.

I made my way to her.

She looked up before I could speak to her. Just how did she do that?

"Hi, Kairi."

"Hello, Sora." She said quietly.

She didn't back away like usual. Maybe… maybe Roxas had changed her.

"Mind if I-" I gestured to the empty spot beside her.

She already started to shove her stuff away so I could sit beside her without letting me finish my sentence. "Sure."

I sat down next to her and waited for her to say something, silently loving this opportunity to stare at her.

"How's Naminé?" She asked while looking at me.

I didn't know what I wanted to see in her eyes. Jealousy? Bitterness? She only looked politely.

She was only starting a conversation.

By starting a subject I wanted to forget.

And reminding me at the same time she could never be mine.

Wait. That… no. Weak spot. Only that. Nothing more.

I sighed. "She's fine, I guess."

Then I got the point. Roxas had obviously told her we were having trouble. She was silently informing how things were.

I felt dumb as I opened my book. "Roxas told you?"

"Told me what?" She sounded alarmed.

"Kairi…" I said, smiling at her. Her name tasted delicious on my lips. "I'm sure he told you we were having fights frequently lately, hasn't he?"

She suddendly seemed relieved. "Oh, that." She said.

Then, as if she had been rude, she covered her lips with her hand. "Oh, sorry!" She said quickly. "I mean… I did not mean it like that! I'm so sorry!" She looked at me, pleadingly. "I-"

I, fascinated by this outburst, shushed her. "Don't worry. I'm sure you didn't mean it that way." I wouldn't even have cared if she did.

Naminé and I would have to do that.

After every fight, we should say: 'Oh, that.', like it was nothing. We should act like nothing serious had happened.

But it was the other way around.

Everything got more tensed up the more fights we had.

"And I promised myself I wouldn't screw up," She muttered darkly to herself. "And here I am again."

I stared at her, amused. "I begin to see what Roxas sees in you," I told her, smiling at her.

She was just so sweet that you had to be a real asshole to not like her.

She blushed. "Err, thanks?"

We were silent for a while.

"Roxas talks about you a lot, you know." I said, silently, as I watched her face.

If she did like him, I would try to make her happy.

Even if it meant the end of me. It would be. However she was my weak spot… seeing her hooked up with Roxas…

I would… absolutely not like that.

But if it made her happy…

She chuckled. "I have a feeling you get this all wrong," She started, twirling a strand between her fingers, just as Naminé had done.

It did look sweeter on her, not like she was extremely pissed off.

Then, she tucked it behind her ear and laughed again, gently.

"You think I'm in love with Roxas, don't you?"

I blinked twice. "Err… I guess…"

She laughed once more. "I do like Roxas, but not… not in that way."

Relief washed through me and I grinned like a maniac.

"Oh!"

She smiled gently at me. "It sounds as if that's good news… why?"

And of course, she caught me.

I wasn't good in lying, just as I wasn't good in loving two persons.

Wait, loving? Stop that! Just, just having a weak spot, 'kay? Just that, nothing more!

It was worse enough Nam and I got into fights because she said I wasn't paying any attention to her at all anymore. And that I gave all the attention to her… to Kairi.

What was she doing with me?

She turned my whole life upside down.

Why?

She touched my hand. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to… it was just a rhetorical question."

I smiled weakly and looked back in her eyes. "I know… I just… don't seem to get myself these days… Sorry."

I noticed her eyes were a bit violet, if you looked closer.

She smiled back, playing with her pencil.

"Say Kairi, when we first met… you were completely different?" I said, trying to make it 'rhetorical', however I knew it didn't sound like that.

She winced, but then took a deep breath and smiled at her hands. "Looks like your brother can pull off some magical tricks himself too."

I laughed, somewhat bitterly. I didn't get it what she tried to say immediately, but I did understand parts of it. "He's pretty special, huh?"

She looked at me again. "Yeah…"

"Say, Kairi…?" I started, staring intensively at her, once again.

Drowning in her eyes again.

"Yeah?"

"What about playing _20 questions?_"

**Ah, cliché. **

**Though, it would give me more quality time with her. I would get to know her.**

**It would cross the thousands and thousands of miles we were apart. **

**And that brightened my day up again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there!<strong>

**Quick update. I'm not so sure about grammar, orthography and quality, but I hope you liked it! (I did, in any case ;) -)**

**Still messing with the layout. It didn't went the way I really wanted it, so maybe this is better?**

**Oh, and if it isn't so good as the past two chapters… then, guess what? You've got some bad luck! Every story is allowed to have one bad chapter, ain't it? xD**

**And, besides, the only one to decide whether a chapter is good enough, is Chibylove… so… too bad guys ;)**

**Hope to see y'all back in chapter four! **


	4. A Different Story

_The Anonymous & The Precious_

The Alternative from _ On Your Mind  
><em>**Requested by Chibylove  
><strong>_For Chibylove, because she gave me the opportunity to think further than where my other story started._

**Rated: T  
>Genre: Romance &amp; Friendship (Probably humor too.)<strong>

__****

**Chapter Four:  
><strong>_A Different Story  
>_<em>

"Aha. Part one of the plan is working!"

"Dude. We never had a plan. This is just some move Roxas did…"

"Then Roxas must have a plan."

"You kidding? That kid never has a plan! He's just plain stupid so he can be friends with everyone!"

Two shadows were arguing loudly in the dark embrace of the streets in Twilight Town.

"Don't call him stupid! He was smart enough to… well… to…"

"Tell me what then?"

"… I forgot."

"20 questions, did you say?" I asked, as we walked back from the bus stop. "Well, I'm ready for question one then."

He frowned and thought about one.

_Let's see… Favourite colour? It doesn't make sense, but it's a start…_

"Well… err… what's your favourite colour?"

Now it was my turn to think. "I'd say… that's rather hard… because I can appreciate every colour… unless they are neon colours… but… I think I like blue the most."

"What shade?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. "Is that question two?"

He laughed. "No, that's still part of the first question." _Too bad m'dam! I'm not going to waste my remaining nineteen questions. _

"Every shade." And I love your eye colour the most.

"Ah, dude, just… just _buzz off!_"

Someone was thrown out of the shadows. "Psh, are you the one saying that?"

It was a tall guy with long, spiky red hair. His green eyes were staring furiously into the shadows he had been thrown out from, crossing his arms. He waited for an answer.

"Yes, I am! I can't believe I agreed on helping you with this."

"You're Roxas's friend too!"

"Axel, I can't believe I agreed on the part where your name stood with bold, black letters! You're such a jerk."

"Well, Mr. Know-it-all, for your information, I'm only doing this with an idiot like you because I don't like Roxas being sad about some bitch."

"It's not some bitch, you moron! It's Naminé we're talking about!"

Axel snorted loudly. "Anyhow. I like that redhead better with him."

"Just because you're a redhead too, stupid red-loving hotheaded freak!"

"And what exactly is wrong with that?"

She seemed to think about it. "Err… what do I think is most important in friendship…?"

"U-huh." Yes, I was happy about this question. It did say something. Unlike the colour question. I'd hoped she would tell me more about the shades. But… she was just as mysterious as usual.

"Why would you want to know that?"

I shot a glance at her. "Don't you know?"

She crossed her arms and stopped. "Don't I know what?"

That if you know what someone thinks about the most important thing in a friendship tells something about his… or in this case, her personality? I thought that was very common… and not original. It did say something, but everyone knew exactly what to say.

Or, that was what I thought.

But it was very odd… because before I could open my mouth to tell her what she didn't seem to know she opened her mouth and said one thing.

"Trust."

"Err… not something like being understanding to each other or something?"

_That _was what everybody said.

I should've known.

Kairi was not 'everybody'. She was… well… Kairi.

I was just way too curious. And… I sighed as I realized… fascinated.

"No… because you asked for one thing, and then I had to choose, right?"

I turned now completely because she hadn't moved an inch. "Yes… but out of what things?"

"That makes question three now, my friend. " She laughed before she turned serious.

"I think you need the ability to understand each other, like you said, and I think you need the power to let go too. The ability to laugh with each other, and to help each other in times of need. Loyalty too…"

Wow. I realized my mouth hung open and I quickly closed it. Tightly, this time.

Naminé and I didn't understand each other, because we both hided from each other. We couldn't let things go and we could definitely not laugh together.

And in these times, when we needed each other… we didn't help each other.

And… I was loyal… was I? Naminé too… or was I just so stupid that I didn't see that we were both in love with others.

Nah. No way.

But…

No. Don't even think about it… Don't…. Don't…

Kairi did understand me… and I could understand her too… once she explained.

Kairi could obviously let go of things if she was close with my brother.

I could laugh with her, since she was very sweet and funny.

And I knew I would help her if she needed me. And I was pretty sure she would do the same for me.

She was loyal.

If she was friends with Roxas… you had to be loyal.

Else, she would've been running away, screaming.

She blushed and looked away as she started walking again. "So, if you have to choose one thing out of these things, it all comes back to trust. You can only do those things if you trust someone."

Yes. She was right.

Naminé and I had lost our trust in each other.

"Say Sora? Let's keep it to this, okay? You're getting upset…" Kairi said, her eyes concerned.

I shook my head. "I'm not upse-"

Suddendly I realized I hadn't said a lot of things. "How do you know I'm-"

Kairi smiled gently. "Your eyes. They say everything you don't."

She laughed at my surprised face. "Seriously Sora… Everyone can tell."

I smiled one last time at her as we parted ways, having no clue how I was going to face Naminé today.

Because she wasn't able to see what my eyes told her.

"Zexion!"

"No."

"Zexion!"

"What did I tell you? NO!"

"There she is… all alone!"

"Who?"

"That redhead."

"Oh. C'mon then! We told Naminé Sora was walking together with her… Her jealousy should be enough to make it a hard time for Sora."

"Yeah! And then-"

"Yes, yes, Axel. I read the script, you idiot!"

**I sighed as I saw Axel running towards the house on super speed. **

**Man, I could so kill him sometimes.**

**But, on the other hand, he was just **_**the **_**person for this job. **

**You didn't need brains for this… **

**This was all logical. **

**Put blonde to blond, and put red to brown… **

**And then you can have a day off. **

_**Here it is, finally!  
>Chapter Four is here, and I hope you like the two new characters in this story.<br>Don't think to much about them, they're not going to interfere much into the story.  
>Although… that is what you think ;)<strong>_

_**Read and review if you like!**_


	5. A Secret Kept Until Now

_The Anonymous & The Precious_

The Alternative from _ On Your Mind  
><em>**Requested by Chibylove  
><strong>_For Chibylove, because she gave me the opportunity to think further than where my other story started._

**Rated: T  
>Genre: Romance &amp; Friendship (Probably humor too.)<strong>

Chapter Five:

_ A Secret Kept Until Now  
>_<em>

_I hate Zexion! He's such a… well… I don't know really. The world hasn't invented a word that describes him yet. But once there is… I'll be sure to use it. A lot.  
>Damnit! That redhead walks fast! Damn! Damn! Where's my CONDITION, people?<em>

"Huh?" Standing still, puzzled, I tried to make sense of the weird thoughts I just heard.

'Zexion'? _'_Redhead'? Did the male – the person who thought those things was male, I was sure - mean me?

That was impossible!

"Hey, you there!" _Aha, she stands still! Good! I seem to have luck today. Lucky, oh, lucky me._

Oh. Dear. God. He did mean me.

I turned, only to face another redhead. His hair spiked up and sweat was glistening on his forehead.

Trying very hard not to raise my brow or to run away – which was a very nice option too -, I stared at the tall guy.

I did not really like the way his eyes were darting between mine, interest growing in them.

Crossing my arms, I waited. For an spoken explanation for creeping up on me like that… or a mental version. I would go with either one of them.

_Hm. She doesn't seem to like me. Boy… what happened to my magical charming smile? I thought they all fell for that… Hm. Well, either way, what was I supposed to say again? _

I couldn't help but snort and back away a little. In case he was a rapist, I'd better hope to be as far away from him as possible.

"Well?" I said, trying to be harshly, as you're supposed to be against weird strangers with odd red hair and green eyes? Not to mention those tattoos under his eyes.

"I saw you walking with Sora earlier." _Yes, yes, now I remember. Follow the script, like Zexion said. Blah, blah. Like I forget things like that. Psh._

Now I did raise my brow. "Excuse me?"

He blinked surprised. "Err…" _The script did not say anything about odd girls with odd replies…. Help?_

I was so NOT going to help this freak. But I wasn't going to tell him I could hear him in my head.

"Well, what's wrong with walking with S-…" I frowned.

Wait up. This guy knew Sora…? How?

"Wait a sec… how do you know Sora? You don't seem like one of Sora's friends."

_Great. … what do I say now…? And wait… was that an insult?_

He scratched the back of his head. "Well… err… he's Roxas's brother, right? Roxas is my friend."

_He used to be. He seemed kinda serious when… aww, just leave it. You're on a mission right now. Follow the script. Follow the script. _

"Roxas is your _friend?_" I said, my brow raising even more. "How the-… you know what? Leave it. What do you want?"

He suddendly chuckled. "You're so friendly, right. What poor Sora sees in you… mystery unsolved."

And with that, he just turned on his heels and stalked off.

I was so stunned by that, I just couldn't read his mind, since mine was all blank.

"Wait!"

He turned slightly, his head slightly turned toward me. "Hm?"

"What do you mean? What Sora sees in me?"

I should've bitten my tongue off.

Of all things in the world, I hated his smirk the most.

* * *

><p>"-<em>don't you even care about what we have?"<em>

"_What's left of it, you mean? You don't even trust me!"_

"_Why would I? You are not a trustworthy person, Sora Strife!"_

"_And who's the one who says that?"_

I could not stand it.

I could not stand my brother and my beloved girl shout at each other.

I loved both, but I hated their fights.

This was the worst one they've ever had.

I did not like them together, but I didn't want to be in the same room as they when they went this bad.

Gathering all my stuff, I decided to check on Kairi.

"I'm leaving!" I grumbled at the both of them.

They didn't react, just kept on shouting.

I could still hear them, with the front door closed.

"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit."

It didn't relieve me that much to swear like that, so I stopped.

Why did they have to fight?

Why didn't they break up if they didn't trust each other anymore?

I felt immensely bad after that thought.

I did want Naminé. Really wanted Naminé.

But if she was the one for my brother… than… than… I'd rather kill myself than snatching her away.

"-So you are actually interested, huh?"

"No, not at all!" Kairi's voice said defensively. "I just figured what you tried to say!"

I looked up, to see…

_Axel._

My friend from very, very, very long ago. What was he doing here?

Axel was looking like he thought he was really something (like always, I suppose) and Kairi seemed to be a bit frightened of him, and she seemed somewhat angry too.

"Axel?"

They both looked up.

"Roxas!" Kairi said, relieved. She quickly walked toward me and stood next to me.

A silent request for protection.

I crossed my arms as I glared at the redhead. "Axel, what the heck are you doing here?"

He wasn't supposed to be here. This was all settled long ago when he moved away, him being with weird friends.

He just frowned.

"What do you mean with 'this is not going according to the plan'?" Kairi suddendly said.

We both stared at her. Her shoulders were tensed and with a strange expression on her face.

"Um. I didn't say anything?" Axel said, blinking a couple of times.

Kairi blushed a deep shade of red. "Well, you didn't have to… I mean, it's written all over your face…"

Well… to me it didn't seem that way.

Suddendly Axel shrugged. "Well, guess you'll never know what he sees in you."

And with that, he walked off, humming to himself. As if he was satisfied with whatever he had reached.

Axel is Axel after all.

I wasn't really surprised.

* * *

><p>I was in trouble.<p>

I knew I was.

_Well, now it's you and me, Kai. What's just wrong with you? Why did you say that? Where did that come from? And where did Axel just appear out of nowhere from?_

"Roxas…"

"Care to explain what happened just there? I mean, where did that come from?" He didn't sound rude, just extremely curious.

I guess I hoped for the rude version. I wouldn't feel as if I owed him an explanation, which I did now.

Maybe I did owe him an explanation.

I avoided his gaze. "Roxas… I… I…"

_She seems like she's really upset. But I can't just drop the matter, can I? _

"Look, I know it seems odd to you…"

"It does."

I twiddled my thumbs. "Please… I don't want to… I don't want to have this out on the streets, okay?"

_Hmm… you're not going to get away with this one… What do I do? I _have _to know…_

"Your place then?"

He truly did want to know.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

Here goes nothing.

"So, what was Axel talking about? It's odd to see him here. He doesn't even live here."

Roxas tried to bring up a conversation to make me feel better and probably to comfort me enough to make me share my secret.

"I guess you really know him, then." I said, feeling a bit miserable. I had hoped Axel lied.

_Yeah. A very long while, I'm afraid. However I was eleven when I saw him for the last time. Psh. If only he didn't get involved with Xemnas and Saïx… he would still be my best friend. Or perhaps, he still is.  
>Who knows?<em>

"Well, yeah. For a pretty long while too."

"I see."

"What did he want from you?" _He seemed to have gotten it anyway._

"He kept talking about Sora, for some reason."

_Huh. What does Axel have to do with my brother? And why does he ask Kairi about Sora? _

"That's even stranger. What's he getting at, really?" He was talking more to himself than to me, but I still answered nevertheless.

"I wouldn't know," I said bitterly. "And he kept going on about a script… a plan…"

_Hmm… are you sure he said those things? Knowing what she said and his reaction… What is this girl? And what is she getting at?_

We arrived at my place after a long, awkward silence.

I fiddled with the keys, but he took the keys from my trembling hands and opened the door.

Then, without saying a word, he dropped the keys in my hand again.

_She's nervous. And I'm curious. Perfect match. Great. This really is weird. First of all leaving a house full of shouting rows, and now I'm here trying to figure my best friend out. What a world this is._

I chuckled nervously and muttered an apology as I got inside.

We got to my room, where Roxas dropped himself on the chair. "Well? Tell me!" He demanded.

I carefully sat down on my bed, not knowing where to start.

Here goes nothing.

I could feel his intensive stare, and I could hear his thoughts. Yet I did not dare to look up to see his face.

_She sure likes to keep it a secret. Why is she so keen to keep whatever it is secret? _

I heard him move the chair, and suddendly he was a lot closer than earlier.

He smiled at me. "Hey, did you forget about trust? I won't tell it to anyone. It'll remain just between us, okay? Like a friend-thing."

I was touched. Truly touched.

"It's just that nearly no one knows. It's a bit hard for me."

"Don't worry, I'll be the listening ear!" He said cheerfully.

_Please don't cry… It's okay… don't cry. She's not going to cry, is she? Or else I'll be feeling so guilty I'm going to kill myself earlier than Sora and Naminé's wedding! That would be a shame, so… I'll pass. First of all I need to hear this out, then I have to kill Axel and hear him out, and then I have to end those bloody rows of my brother and Naminé. Seems like a busy time. _

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

_Maybe… maybe she and I truly have something in common. _

Here goes nothing.

"Roxas… I can read minds."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wasn't quite what I expected to hear.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**Sorry for the long time I've been gone from !**

**But, I've returned (since I've got my Christmas Break :D ) and I don't have a writer's block anymore since I have so much on my mind right now! ;)**

**So, I wanted to finally update some things again : )**

**So, here goes nothing! It's nice to see you all back!**


End file.
